


SAME BOY

by foolforziam93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Cheating, M/M, Older Harry, Older Zayn, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Younger Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforziam93/pseuds/foolforziam93
Summary: based off the song same girl .





	SAME BOY

zayn was watching a movie as his phone rang on the coffee table lighting up and showing harrys name. he paused the show he was watching and picked it up. pressing answer and holding the phone up to his ear.

"yo zayn," harry says first.

"what's up bro," zayn greets with a chuckle. harry and zayn have been friends since the second grade but lately they have both been busy with work and haven't talked much over the past four months but it's always a riot talking to harry.

"i want to introduce you to this boy. think i really love him," harry says and zayn can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"really?" zayn says. he knows harry has never really been on to want to fall in love or even wanting to do commitment. so he knows he must really love this guy.

"i don't even know where to start, he's so fine," harry says and bites his lip. he chuckles at the though of the lad.

"straight up?" zayn says with a chuckle. he rests his phone between his shoulder and ear picking up his pack of cigarettes and taking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it up.

"yeah man, he's about 5'10, he's got a nice bum too," harry says. 

zayn nods his head like he's impressed. "damn," he comments and takes a puff of the cigarette as harry continues.

"he drives a black derango, license plate say 'angel'," harry adds and zayn furrows his eyebrows. he only knows one person who's license plate says that.

"what?" he asks but harry doesn't seem to hear him as he continues to talk about the boy.

"tattoo on his ankle. plus he's making pesos. he's got a flat on peachtree," zayn mumbles the word with him. "right on 17th street. and i call him lili," harry continues and now zayn is even more confused and convinced he knows exactly who harry is talking about.

"wait a minute, hold on harry," zayn says and runs a hand down his face. "does he have a dog?" he asks

"yep," harry answers immediately.

"loves himself some waffle house?"

"yep,"

"does he have a birth mark on the left side of his neck?"

"man," harry says his voice laced with confusion.

"works at a coffee house?" zayn asks and slouches back in the couch. his cigarette forgotten in his hand.

"yeah," harry says running a hand through his hair.

"i can't believe this shit. damn," zayn says his voice angry. he definitely knows who harry is talking about. he sighs, he can't believe that liam would do this to him.

"what's wrong zayn? what you damning about? i'm your best friend so just say what's on your mind?" harry asks. he already has an idea but he doesn't want to jump to conclusions.

"i didn't know you were talking about him," zayn says and take a long drag of his cigarette.

"so you're telling me you know him?" harry asks even though he basically already has his answer.

"shit do i know him?" zayn repeats. "like a pastor knows his word," zayn chuckles and shakes his head. "think we're messing with the same boy," zayn finally adds.

"the love of my life," harry comments his voice in utter disbelief.

"my potential husband," zayn says. he wanted to marry liam, spend the rest if his life with him but now he finds out liams been two timing them.

"come over tomorrow and we'll talk more yeah?," harry suggests.

"yeah okay," zayn replies. he hangs up before either can say goodbye. he can't believe liam would actually do this shit. he gave him everything. and it ends up he's been fucking with him and harry at the same time?

he takes one last hit of the cigarette before he puts it out and turns off the tv. not even wanting to watch the rest of the show. he takes off his shirt and jeans and hops into bed in just his boxers.

he lays there staring at the ceiling. a million things run through his head at once. how didn't he know? why would liam do this stupid shit. making him feel like a god damn fool.

-

zayn wakes up with a groan. he sits up and rubs the back of his neck. he wobbly walks to the bathroom. the first thing he thinks about is his and harrys conversation. he texts harry that he'll be over at about 5 after work.

harry just replies with an ok. zayn takes a quick shower then gets dressed in a proper suit and tie. an all black suit that liam bought for him. he puts on a black tie, struggling with tying it. he finally gets it right and heads out the door.

as he walks out of his apartment complex he skips his daily visit to liams work. he doesn't want to see him right now. he'll just get coffee from the employee lounge at work.

after a long day at work he finally heads over to harrys flat. he likes being his own boss but it really wares him out. when he pulls up to harrys flat he can't help but smile. he hasn't seen harry in person in months and its about time they met up. he just wish it wasn't in this situation.

he tips the can driver, and thanks him as he gets out the yellow car. he walks up to harrys door and knocks. when the door opens and he sees harry he smiles. they hug quickly and walk over to the living room sitting across from each other.

"so how did you and liam meet?" harry asks.

"met him at this party niall through. you know niall knows everyone," zayn says recalling the night like it was just yesterday. liam was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen and he had to talk to him. "what about you?"

"shit basically the same way. except it was at a party at déjà vu," it was the perfect time for harry to go to strip club. he never really gone before but his friend kyle convinced him too. and it was like fate, he saw liam dancing in the middle of the club, sexier than any of the half naked women and men in the whole club.

they sit in an awkward silence for a few moments before harry speaks again. "thought he was someone i could trust him," he says shaking his head in disbelief.

"i had asked if he had a boyfriend. he said no without any hesitation," zayn says. he takes out his phone going to his gallery.

"he said the same to me," harry adds. "i thought he was telling me the truth when he told me 'i love you'," harry feels like he was stabbed in the back.

"it was like his body was calling me when he told me he wanted me," zayn says as he looks at the picture of liam he took when liam was wearing his purple jumper. "i even have some pictures," zayn says tossing harry his phone watching as harry catches it with ease.

"damn there he is," harry comments as he swipes and sees liam in more of zayns clothes.

"what should we do?" zayn asks and catches his phone as harry tosses it back.

harry sits and ponders for a moment. "how 'bout i call him, invite him over while your here and we confront him,"

"yeah okay," zayn agrees. he gets up and walks behind harry watching as harry goes to his contacts and clicks on one that says princess. zayn chuckles.

"have him saved as baby boy," zayn comments making harry chuckle too. "put it on speaker," zayn says after harry presses call. he does and they both wait for liam to answer.

"hey haz," his voice says through the phone.

"hey lili, when do you get off?" he asks.

"about a hour. why?" he asks and they can hear the talking of liams friend louis in the background. both have met the lad and he was really nice.

"wanna come over?" harry asks.

"sure. i'll text you and let you know when i'm nearly there," he says and laughs at something louis just said. zayn cooes at the noise but quickly stops himself from audibly 'awing'.

"okay see you then princess," harry says.

"bye haz,"

after that zayn and harry look at each other. they don't know what the hell they plan on doing when liam gets there.

-

when it's close to 6:30 harry gets a text from liam saying that he's only three minutes away. they decide that zayn will sit on the couch and harry will go answer the door when he gets there.

"he's here," harry says as he hears the three knocks on the door. he gets up from the love seat and walks down the hall to the door.

"hey babe," harry says and brings liam into a kiss. liam drops his bag on the floor and slips off his shoes not breaking the kiss.

"come," harry says as he breaks the kiss. he grabs liams hand and leads him down the hallway to the living room. liam stops in his tracks as he sees zayn sitting on the couch. harry pulls his hand away and liam is like a fish, his mouth opening and closing trying to find words.

"hey baby boy," zayn greets standing up from sitting on the couch. he loosens his tie and runs a hand through his hair.

"what's going on?" liam manages out.

"oh ya know just two best friends were catching up last night and found out we've been fucking the same boy," zayn says walking towards liam only about two feet away from him.

"y-you're friends?" liam asks backing away until his back hits the wall.

"oh the best of friends," harry adds as he watches zayn pit both his hands on either side of liams head.

zayn leans in close, brushing his nose against liams before he kisses him roughly. liam whimpers into the kiss and grips zayns loose tie.

"damn," harry says as he watches the two together. "now that's hot," harry mumbles as zayn grips liams hip and kisses him deeper. they didn't plan this but harry likes where its going.

"harry come," zayn breathes out waving his hand for him to come over. "kiss him," zayn says and liam looks so confused, so does harry but he shrugs and cups liams cheek making him look at him. he crashes their lips together.

liams hand leaves zayns tie and tangles his fingers in harrys hair. zayn watches as their lips move in sync. he bites his lip and he watches harry press in closer to liam, and then pull apart, gently biting liams bottom lip as he pulls away.

"w-wait what are we doing?" liam asks confused as hell. his face is flushed a dark red colour and he can barely stand to look either man in the eyes.

"we can all have sex, or you could leave. your choice," zayn husks out, pressing his body against liams a moving a curl out from in front of the 19 year olds face.

"okay," liam says nodding his head. they both take that as he wants option one. harry grabs liams arm and leads him to their room. zayn follows behind, staring at liams bum.

zayn walks past the two making out against the wall and sits down on the bed. he rubs his hard on, his díck bulging out in his tight dress pants. he watches as harry lifts up one of liams legs hooking it around his waist. harry then lifts liam up, grinding their hips together.

zayn groans as he hears liam whimper as harry begins to nip and suck at his neck. liam looks over at zayn, his lips swollen pink and face flushed an even darker shade of pink. he bites his lip and grinds forward against harrys very prominent length.

"why don't we let him strip for us," zayn suggests. jarry smirks against liams neck, and let's liam stand on his own two feet again. liam whines as harry pulls away.

"go on," harry commands as he sits down next to zayn. he looks at zayn lazily palm himself as he stares at liam. he slips his hand under his pants and strokes his cøck teasingly.

they both watch liam intently as he slips off his shirt. his torso pale and covered in love bites harry had left on him just two nights ago. liam looks at both of them watching his and turns around. he unbuttons his pants and shimmies out of them. he kicks them away and easily slips off his boxer briefs.

"come here," zayn tells him and liam complies immediately. he makes his way to zayn, standing between zayns spread legs.

zayn runs his hands over liams body. it's been a week since he last properly touched the boy on his body. he let's his hands travel to liams bum and he kneads his arse slowly, loving the whimper that falls from his lips.

harry begins to undress himself taking off his shirt, liam reaches over to touch him but is stopped by zayn. "no touching for you yet," he tells him and smirks as liam whines but nods in understanding.

harry moves off the bed and walks around to the back of liam as zayn kisses up from his belly button to his nipples. he sucks and nips at one and uses his other hand to pinch and tweak the other one. liam let's out a soft moan and gasps at the feeling of harrys lips on his back.

harry drags his lips up liams back, then kisses back down to the dimples at the bottom of his spine. he like one then let's his tongue go lower to just the crack of his bum.

"want me to eat you out?" harry asks, his voice an octave lower than normal.

"yes, harry please," liam begs and let's most of his body weight lean against zayn.

"get on the bed all fours," harry tells him slapping his bum quite harshly. zayn stands up moving out of liams way and they both watch as liam crawls on the bed propping his bum in the air with his chest and head laid on the bed.

harry slips off his jeans and underwear in one go and gets on the bed behind liam. he kneads liams bum spreading his cheeks apart before he blows cold air in his him making liam keen forward and whimper.

zayn watches as he gets undressed himself not liking that he is the only one still wearing clothes. when he's done he watches as harry kitten licks at liams hole. "fuck," he groans out, he wraps his hand around his cøck and slowly and tightly jerks himself off.

harrys tongue is so fucking good. fat and slick, working liam loose with random, hurried strokes, his palms on his ass cheeks, holding him open so he has better access.

“oh jesus,” liam chokes out, eyes fluttering open he sees zayn standing there jerking himself out and he pushes his head deeper into the bed and squeezing his eyes closed again.

liam has never had two guys focused on him at the same time before. he writhes over the sheets, thighs shaking, up on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed, fists clenching into the silk white sheets. he pushes back against harry, rocking his hips to get as much more as harry will allow.

“you’ve got such a pretty hole, princess,” harry says, index finger tracing liams glossy, open hole as he nips at the curve of liams arse. Liam makes a high whining noise. his cøck dribbling with precum onto the sheets. harry gets his tongue in deep.

“Fuck, oh my god,” moans Liam, thighs spreading as wide as they can. he ruts down against the bed, but it doesn't give him any relief. liam let's out a broken sob.

“so wet for us, love,” harry says and looks at zayn who is watching the two with dark lust filled eyes.

zayn moans as he feels close. he could probably cum from watching them just do this with the sounds liam is making and how harry is making liam keen and shake with just harry eating him out “such a sweet little slut, aren’t you?” zayn comments and walks over to the bed.

"wanna suck me off?" he asks liam. liam looks at him through his eyelashes and nods rapidly. zayn settles on the bed resting his back against the head board. liam crawls closer to zayn, he doesn't hesitate to take zayns length in his mouth.

liam swirls his tongue around zayns shaft and runs his tongue up the vein in the underside of it. he sucks at just the head for a moment, and uses his hand to jerk the rest if him off.

harrys hands haven't left the lads bum, making liam moans around zayn as he prods and pushes his fingers inside liam making him loosen up even more. "want me to fuck you?" harry asks as he thrusts three fingers in and out of liam. spreading them wide and pushing them in deep so that he just barely grazes liams prostate making the boy keen and moan with zayns cøck still in his mouth.

liam pulls off. "yes, fuck harry please. fuck me proper," he begs, his hand still sloppily jerking zayn off. "want both of us?" harry asks as he presses his tip against liams slick and needy hole.

"yes, both of you," liam begs digging his nails into zayns thigh as harry pushes all the way in in one swift motion. liam moans then takes zayn back in his mouth moaning at the salty heady taste of zayns precum. zayn bucks his hips up fucking into liams mouth harshly and liam let's him.

harry grips his hips and pulls him back against his thrusts and liam can't take it he let's zayns cøck slip out of his mouth and his eyebrows furrow, his mouth slack as harry fucks into him hard and deep. "shit harry," liam whines out and let's his head rest against zayns thigh.

zayns looks up at harry and watches as harry bites his lip and stares down at the way his cøck is sliding in and out of liams tender hole. "'m close," liam moans out biting into his index finger. at that harry pulls out and jerks himself off, ignoring liams whimpers. "no please,"

"switch?" harry asks looking at zayn. zayn nods and pushes liam on his side signaling for him to flip over. he grabs a pillow and lifts the small of liams back so he can put it underneath him.

harry puts his bent knees on either side of liams head. he let's his cøck hit liams law line and he runs his tip over his lips glossing them up with precum. liam opens his mouth and happily takes harry into his mouth. letting harry slowly fuck his mouth.

zayn pushes his cøck into liam in one swift motion making the younger boy moan out a 'fuck' as he bottoms out grazing the boys prostate. zayn lifts up liams legs so that they are resting against his chest. he wraps his arms around them and begins to roll his hips in and out of him.

he then begins to fuck into him harshly. going as quickly and deep as he can. liam is all moans around harrys cøck as zayn hits his prostate with every snap of his hips. zayn groans as liam keeps clenching around him.

"i'm gonna cum," harry groans out, he pulls out of liams mouth and cums all over the lads chin neck and chest. liam moans with him and licks at his lips, tasting harrys bittersweet cum. harry runs his finger over liams bottom lip and liam looks up at him all moans and whines as zayn keeps fucking him.

"mmm -ugh," liam groans out. "feels so good zaynie. so good," he moans, liam is so close just needs a little more to send him over the edge. as if harry read his mind, he reaches over and strokes liams cøck tugging it twice before liam cums all over his chest.

zayn rolls his hips deep inside liam, biting his lip harshly as he cums deep inside the boy. groaning out his name with a long drawl of the 'm'.

liam is limp and shock waves of pleasure jolt through his body. he feels completely fucked out and amazing. harry and zayn wash him up, making sure he's clean. harry and zayn put back on their pants and sit on the edge of the bed.

"we should talk about this," harry mumbles out.

"later," zayn and liam say simultaneously. zayn chuckles and runs his hand up liams thigh. the smaller boy reaching for it and holding onto it. he pushes his head closer to harrys hand that is gently scratching his scalp.

maybe them fucking the same boy wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
